


First Impressions

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Adam meets the charming and impressive new cadet.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



They fly synchronized, like two birds of a feather, soaring and diving as if of one mind. A corner of Adam's lips quirk in amusement at the other pilot's silent tactic, their message crystal-clear: _Keep up if you can._

“Not bad, show off,” he tells the new pilot after they have dismounted. “Keep at it and you might just impress me enough to date you.” 

A blush runs across the young man's face—perhaps Adam was being too forward, he thinks, but the guy is rather cute—before he salutes and narrows his eyes seductively. He winks. It catches Adam off-guard; the man’s overconfidence in thinking he could get away with such behavior under the pretense of acting as a doe-eyed first-year cadet would have angered Adam had he not been amused by it. 

“Is that a challenge, officer?” the man says with an air of smooth confidence. “Because I'm only getting started.” 

Oh ho! This is a special one indeed. Intrigued, Adam steps closer. “We certainly do match well up in the sky. You may become my partner if you prove yourself. I’d love to see what else you have to offer, Cadet, erm—?”

“Takashi,” he finishes. “Takashi Shirogane.”


End file.
